


Cat Outta The Bag

by swingandswirl



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, Other, Secret Relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: Charlie's loved ones find out about his latest relationship.





	1. Don

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were originally written and posted on Livejournal, and are being reposted here for archive purposes.

One of the best things about practically living with your brother, Don muses as he opens Charlie's closet door, is the ability to steal his clothes with impunity.

Normally, he'd just grab something of his Dad's, but Alan is already pissed off enough that he's missed dinner three weeks running, and... well, better just not to go there.

Charlie's closet is as messy as his office, except for a neat row of clothes hanging in one corner. 

Don stares. They're all too big for Charlie, and that black t-shirt... he knows for a fact it doesn't belong to his little brother.

"Hey, Don," Charlie says, walking into the room. "D'you..." he trails off at the sight of what Don's holding.

Don looks at his brother, 'I heart Idaho' t-shirt in hand. 

"Something you'd like to tell me, buddy?"

 

 


	2. David

Charlie woke up to the shrill sound of a phone going off. He grabbed it before it could wake his lover and thumbed it open.

"Charles Eppes," he said softly.

"Hey, Charlie, it's David."

"Hi, David. What's up?"

"Don was trying to call you. We just got a break in the case. A vic ID'ed one of the men your math pulled up. We got him just as he was heading out for another hit, plus enough evidence to put him away for a long time. Good work, Charlie."

Charlie shifted, uncomfortable. "You guys did all the work. I just came up with an expression or two."

David's reply was cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn. "Damn, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's, what," Charlie checked the clock on the bedside table, "three in the morning?"

"Shit, that late? Sorry for waking you up, I'll let you go back to bed now. And thanks again."

"You're welcome. Good night, David."

"Good night. Oh, and Charlie?" David said, laughter threading through his voice, "When you see that partner of mine, tell him he owes me an explanation for why you're answering his phone at three in the morning."

 

 


	3. Alan

Alan sipped at his merlot, looking around the exclusive restaurant. Millie had excused herself a few minutes ago, so he was free to sit and just people watch.   
  
He started as a familiar name caught his attention.  
  
"Dr. Eppes, _bonsoir_! It is good to see you again."   
  
"And you, Henri. I'll have my usual table, please."  
  
"Bien sur, Dr. Eppes. And what of your wonderful partner?"  
  
"He's on his way, he'll be here soon. Could I get a bottle of Dom while I wait?"  
  
"Of course, Dr. Eppes. Only the best for you and Monsieur Granger."  
  
Alan choked on his wine.

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe. Bet y'all didn't see that one coming, did you? (Actually, depending on how familiar you are with my fic, you might have :D)
> 
> These were written way back when (probably for the N3100 comm) as fun little snippets. Yes, as a queer person mysefl I'm aware that being outed without your consent is a Scary Scary thing and these drabbles are Problematique (TM) on some level, but I don't really care. I think it's obvious from the writing that all three encounters go well. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to prompt any other characters finding out, feel free! Comments and kudos are, as always, love.


End file.
